<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me How by Lalikaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870852">Show Me How</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/pseuds/Lalikaa'>Lalikaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/pseuds/Lalikaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And so, it was very obviously natural when Chikara developed completely platonic feelings of admiration with Akaashi.</p><p>Despite Kinoshita and Narita attempting to assure him otherwise, these feelings were extremely platonic, and definitely not a crush, so he paid no mind to them.</p><p>Until the summer of his third year, when Karasuno was invited once again to the week-long Tokyo summer camp, and it wasn’t just the ungodly humidity that was keeping Chikara’s face warm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Me How</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heeey hope you all enjoy the ennoaka! ;D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only natural, Chikara had reasoned, near the end of his second year, that he and Akaashi would become fast friends. After all, they were both coming into their roles as captains for their nationally-ranked teams. (Admittedly, Karasuno had far less recent experience on the country-wide scene). </p><p>It was also only natural, Chikara repeatedly told himself, that they would have frequent Skype chats. After all, it was far easier to share volleyball techniques when you could physically show them. It also was a great way for Chikara to subtly show off his extensive DVD collection of various foreign films. To be fair, Akaashi one-upped him by a million due to his Ghibli poster signed by Miyazaki himself. (Seriously, how’d he even <em> get </em> that?!)</p><p>And so, it was very obviously natural when Chikara developed completely platonic feelings of admiration with Akaashi.</p><p>Despite Kinoshita and Narita attempting to assure him otherwise, these feelings were extremely platonic, and definitely not a crush, so he paid no mind to them.</p><p>Until the summer of his third year, when Karasuno was invited once again to the week-long Tokyo summer camp, and it wasn’t just the ungodly humidity that was keeping Chikara’s face warm.</p><p>It only took until the second night, after the captain’s meeting, when Akaashi pulled Chikara aside, behind Gym #3, and kissed him. Chikara was so surprised, he did a double-take and ended up tripping over a small rock. Akaashi, with his insanely good reflexes, grabbed his forearm to keep him from falling. </p><p>“Was I that bad?” Akaashi asked, seeming not the slightest bit upset, just genuinely curious.</p><p>“I’m, no, it was, yeah, no, it was- you were-” Chikara hadn’t fully tripped over the rock, but that didn’t stop him from tripping hopelessly over his words. “That was great,” he settled on. “It was just… unexpected?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t you be expecting a kiss from your boyfriend, though?” Akaashi asked, in that same curious tone.</p><p>“My what now?”</p><p>“Uh… Chikara-san, we’ve been- we’ve been dating for, um,  the past three months or so?”</p><p>The memory jolted Chikara, lightning cutting through a stormy cloud of muddled emotions. </p><p>“When- when you said you liked me… you meant… <em> oh </em>.”</p><p>Never in his life did he think Akaashi Keiji was capable of being embarrassed. </p><p>“In my defense, you did say you liked me back,” Akaashi said, ears tinged a shade of pink.</p><p>“I do like you back! I just didn’t know and I’m confused and I thought you were too good for me and- and can we just make out now instead of talking?”</p><p>Akaashi then gave the small grin that Chikara had grown to love, via a slightly glitchy laptop camera, over the past several months.</p><p>“Yeah, we can do that.”</p><p>-----</p><p>The next morning Chikara was halfway sure it had been a dream, but Akaashi had the audacity to <em> wink </em> at him during breakfast so… probably not, then.</p><p>Of course Karasuno played Fukurodani first thing, and Chikara deeply feared for his reputation as the level-headed captain. He only made about half of his serves, and saved only two-thirds of the balls sent his way. </p><p>No. Chikara was <em> not </em>going to let one steamy instance of pent-up emotions exploding into a fevered night of kissing with arguably the hottest setter in Tokyo shake him. He pulled a Tanaka and slapped his cheeks during their first time-out. He didn’t deserve a regular spot on the team, much less his captaincy, if he could get thrown off that easily.  </p><p>While they had lost miserably at the first set (17-25), Karasuno barely snatched the second set (27-25), and so the game entered the third set with the air that Fukurodani would win. Chikara decided it would be best to give a rousing pep talk to his team, though “rousing” and “pep” were two words he typically didn’t associate with himself. Chikara barely remembers what he said, as he felt that the adrenaline pumping through his body did most of the talking. His team responded with their jubilous, “Karasuno, FIGHT!” and the third set began.</p><p>Kageyama served first, which was a stellar way to start the set. He scored a service ace, and was met with a series of cheers at varying levels of enthusiasm from Karasuno, as well as determined glares from Fukurodani. </p><p>The set continued on as a furious back-and-forth of points. The teams were almost always within a three-point margin of each other. Fukurodani had some powerful new starting players, including a first-year who could spike cross-hits at unbelievable angles, and a second-year whose strong serves put nearly everyone to shame. </p><p><em> But we have incredible players too </em>, Chikara told himself sternly. There was Yamaguchi and Kinoshita, who had both mastered the jump float serve, as well as a handful of other fantastic serving techniques. He thought of Narita and Tanaka, both of who were becoming “all-rounders” when it came to plays on the court. He thought of Noya’s rolling thunder, of Tsukishima’s insurmountable blocks, and of course, their Demon Quick Duo, who had only become more formidable within the past year. He thought of their four new first-years, all bright-eyed and determined to catch up with their incredible upperclassmen. He thought of Yachi too, and how much she’d grown as a manager; how she was constantly staying back for extra practices, as well as designing new posters and even customized T-shirts for the team. </p><p>At one point in the game, Chikara pulled off a killer receive on one of Akaashi’s serves. He threw Akaashi a peace sign. Akaashi smiled back, and proceeded to score the next point by pulling off one of the quickest setter dumps Chikara had ever seen.</p><p>At Karasuno’s match point, the second-year on Fukurodani with the killer spikes was up to serve. The smack of the ball being served made Chikara feel as though his senses had suddenly heightened. The ball was aimed right at him, he could definitely receive it… except…</p><p>Chikara quickly ducked aside as he shouted, “Out!”</p><p>He heard the ball fall somewhere behind him. The ref blew his whistle, and Chikara watched the scoreboard flip to 25-23. He took a deep breath of relief. He had been right; the serve had landed just out of bounds. </p><p>The entirety of Karasuno (minus Tsukishima) tackle-hugged him as though he had just pulled off a killer receive. Chikara laughed, wondering how on earth he had somehow landed the most rambunctious team in Japan.</p><p>When Chikara shook hands with Akaashi after the game, he made sure to wink. </p><p>-----</p><p>It wasn’t until after dinner, and then after self-practice time, that Akaashi subtly pulled Chikara over behind Gym #3 for what Chikara could only presume would be another hasty make-out session.</p><p>What Chikara did not expect was Akaashi to gaze intensely into his eyes before saying; “You’re a really amazing captain.”</p><p>Chikara, who had been leaning in for a kiss, in what he hoped would be a repeat of last night, did a double-take. “I’m… I’m not really.” He wasn’t by any means trying to be self-deprecating. It was simply the truth.</p><p>“You’re so good at rallying your team, pumping them up, making just the right calls,” Akaashi continued. He then paused for a moment before adding; “You could show me how, sometime.”</p><p>“Show you how to lose so much that when you eventually win it seems like a miracle?” Chikara asked dryly. </p><p>“I mean, you can show me how you can claim victory so smoothly that it seems you’ve never lost a game in your life.”</p><p>“You know that’s not even remotely true, though,” Chikara pointed out.</p><p>“You’re too humble, Chikara-kun. You’re a really incredible captain,” Akaashi said, leaning forward ever so slightly.</p><p>“You’re amazing, too. Your team really respects you,” Chikara replied, leaning forwards even more. </p><p>Akaashi was quiet for a moment before saying softly; “I feel like I have some really big shoes to fill. That everyone is saying I’m a great captain because they feel sorry for me, because they know I’ll never be as good as Bokuto-san.”</p><p>Chikara thought of Daichi’s broad back, his powerful receives, and his tendency to say just the right thing whenever the team was feeling down. He also thought about how dwelling on the past doesn’t do any good, and that really the only direction to go is forward. </p><p>“I think… I think we’re both good captains, just being us. I don’t think there’s any point comparing ourselves to other people. We’re the best we can be as we are,” Chikara said, voice measured. “Especially you, Keiji-kun,” he added with a slight smile. </p><p>Akaashi responded to this with a kiss, deep and sweet.</p><p>Thankfully, their rendezvous behind Gym #3 <em> did </em> turn into a make-out session. </p><p>Their kissing then turned into a more chaste hand-holding as they sat against the gym wall in comfortable silence. Akaashi rested his head on Chikara’s shoulder.</p><p>In the muggy night air, under the moon and stars obscured mostly by haze, Chikara felt a unique sense of elation that this volleyball season would be truly incredible. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>